xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyro
Pyro (John Allerdyce) is a mutant who can control fire, however he can not create it. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Pyro made a minor appearance in X-Men; he tries to impress Rogue, as he is sitting in front of her, by putting his hand behind his back and displays his pyrokinetic abilities by creating a small fireball; however Bobby Drake, sitting next to Rogue, uses his cryokinetic abilities to freeze the fireball over. Pryo then accidentally drops the frozen fireball, it falls on the floor and shatters, and gaining the attention of Storm and the entire class. This resulted in Pyro getting in trouble with Storm. After the X-men rescued Rogue, she, Bobby, Pyro, and another boy at school are playing foosball while a news report shows Senator Kelly (who is Mystique in disguise) withdrawing the Mutant Registration Law. X2: X-Men United During a museum tour, in the food court, Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro engage in an altercation with two other young men. One of the young men take John's Zippo lighter that he uses to generate fire to light a cigarette. With so, John makes the flames jump onto the boy's clothes, setting them on fire. Bobby steps in and puts it out with his ice powers, successfully extinguishing the flames. All of a sudden, the entire museum comes to a stand-still as everyone inside freezes as if time has stopped, leaving only the mutants unaffected. Professor Xavier wheels in, unamused by the situation, lectures Pyro on "showing off" telling John if he ever feels like showing off, don't, and decides that it is time to leave. When the X-Mansion is under siege by Stryker's men, Wolverine kills many of the intuders, while Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and most of the students escape through hidden tunnels. When Wolverine confronts Stryker, who fails to shed any light on Wolverine's past, Iceman helps Wolverine escape, but Stryker's soldiers succeed in sedating six students and breaking into Cerebro. After fleeing from the school due to the attack and getting separated from the rest of the students, Bobby alongside Rogue, Pyro and Wolverine traveled to Bobby's house to rest and regain their bearings. When the police stormed Iceman's former home, negotiations with them prove futile and one officer orders Logan to drop his blades; when he retracts them, he is shot in the head, the bullet stopped by his Adamantium skull. After they shoot Logan in the head, this provokes John to retaliate by using his pyrokinetic abilities to subdues the police. While Wolverine was unconscious, John nearly torched Bobby's house to the point where Rogue was forced to use her powers to stop him and reduce the flames. As Wolverine recovers, the X-Jet (possessed by Storm and Jean Grey) touches down on the front lawn, saving the group the trouble of getting themselves out of their predicament. Once everyone is on the jet, they take off, but are targeted by two Air Force F-16 fighter jets. Storm creates giant tornadoes; however, one of the fighters shoots two missiles at the X-Jet. Jean is able to disable one missile, but he other explodes very close to their jet. They take damage and Rogue is sucked out, only to be saved moments later by Nightcrawler. The plane is about to crash-land, until Magneto repairs the hole in their ship and stops them just above the ground. The X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and Mystique and travel to Weapon-X facility and rescuing Xavier, Scott, and the other children. Later, while on the way to Alkali Lake on board the X-Jet, Pyro converses with Magneto, who asks him his "real name" to which John replies "Pyro", as he displays his pyrokinetic abilities. Seeing John's potential, Magneto tells him, that John "is a god among insects" and to not let anyone tell him otherwise, before giving Pyro back his Zippo Lighter. While everyone else is went into the facility, Bobby, Rogue and John were all but forced to stayed in the X-Jet. Later, while Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro are waiting on the X-Jet, Pyro becomes impatient and decides to head into the Weapon X facility to help the X-Men. When Rogue tells him that they were told to stay put, Pyro responds by asking if she always does what she's told, before leaving the jet. Pyro eventually spotted Magneto and followed him to helicopter both himself and Raven found Stryker tied up to. As they were taking off Raven noticed him and allowed him to board the helicopter and leave with them. X-Men: The Last Stand Pyro is later seen months later, now a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants, and has been given wrist mounted flamethrowers by Magneto to better use his powers. While at a church where a large group of mutants have gathered to discuss the cure, he listens to the "organizer" and mutants complaining about the cure. Another mutant from the crowd yells to the "organizer" that the government wants to exterminate them, but he claims that the cure is voluntary – nobody's talking about extermination. Another voice from behind joins the conversation, saying nobody ever talks about it – they just do it. All they mutants turn to see that it's Magneto, walking to the front with Pyro walking behind him. Magneto tells them that while they're talking about getting organized and setting committees, the extermination has already begun. The government will draw first blood, he claims; they will force the cure upon them. The only question is – will the mutants join Magneto's Brotherhood and fight, or wait for the inevitable genocide? Who will they stand with? Having finished what he had to say, Magneto starts walking outside, with Pyro following him. A gang of mutants walk to him and one of them, an Asian boy called Quill, says Magneto talks pretty tough. Pyro immediately creates a fireball in his hand, telling Quill to back off. Pyro asks them if they know who they're talking to, and Quill responds by popping long porcupine-like spikes from his face, ready to fight. Magneto asks Callisto what can she do, and Callisto demonstrates her super-speed by running around the church a little within milliseconds. She says she also has another talent: she knows he controls metal, and she also knows there are 87 mutants in there and none of them are above Class 3, except for Magneto and Pyro. Magneto realizes she can sense other mutants and their powers, and asks her if she can locate one for him. He is present with Magneto and Callisto to search for Mystique. The convoy escorting the truck where Mystique is continues on its way, until suddenly the driver of the first car see a man standing on the road in front of him – it is Magneto, wearing his helmet. The Master of Magnetism lifts his hand, and the car flies to the side of the road. The next car is then blown to the other side. With another wave of his hand, the two last cars driving behind the truck also roll to the side.Magneto breaks the back of the truck from the driver, and sends the driver's part flying in the air, crushing behind him. The back of the truck keeps sliding towards Magneto, but Magneto makes it come to a full stop instantly in the last second. Outside, Magneto bursts open the back door, with Pyro and Callisto behind him. By the time Magneto and Pyro walk inside, Mystique has already managed to free herself completely from her cell. She tells her leader that it's about time they freed her, and he says he's been busy and asks if she found what she was looking for. She reveals to him that the source of the cure is a mutant – a child at Worthington Labs in Alcatraz – without him they have nothing. Magneto uses his powers to make a list from the floor fly to Pyro's hands, and orders his young follower to read off the guest list. Pyro reads from the list: "Cell 41205: James Madrox". Mystique explains that Jamie robbed 7 banks. Magneto bursts Madrox's cell open, and is surprised to see not one, but 6 identical Jamies walk out of it. Mystique completes her sentence, saying he robbed all 7 banks at the same time. Magneto tells Multiple Man he can use a man of his talents, and Jamie says he's in, absorbing all duplicates back into himself. Magneto welcomes him to the Brotherhood as they continue on to the next cell. Mystique tells them to be careful with this one, as Pyro reads on: "Cain Marko, solitary confinement. Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him." Magneto says it's fascinating and tears the cell's door open, finding Cain confined in every part of his body. He asks Cain how they call him, and Cain responds "Juggernaut". Juggernaut demands to be let out, and Magneto opens all of Cain's confinements. Juggernaut jumps out of his cell. The guard, apparently not dead after all, wakes up just in time to hear Juggernaut telling Pyro about his helmet. As Magneto says Juggernaut will make a fine addition to his army, the guard loads his gun and aims it at Erik's back. Mystique realizes what's going on in the last second and yells "No!" standing between Magneto and the guard, taking the bullet herself. Except it's not a bullet at all – it's a dart, containing the mutant cure, and it hits Mystique in the chest. She takes out the dart and falls to the floor. Magneto then uses his powers to extract the gun, with Pyro throws a huge flamethrower at the guard, this time killing him for good. Magneto and Pyro then turn their attention back to Mystique, who is quivering and shaking on the floor. Slowly, her back and shoulder gain normal human-skin appearance. Then, her face turns human. Last, her fingers lose their blue color and turn human. Mystique is no more – she is now just a human Raven Darkholme. Magneto sighs in great disappointment, as he sees his most loyal and skillful follower twitching on the floor, naked and human, covering her breast with one hand and staring in disbelief at the other hand. "You saved me," he says as she looks up at him, and then he turns away from her and starts leaving. She whispers his name, and he pauses and apologizes – but she's not one of them anymore. As the mutants leave the truck, leaving the betrayed Raven behind and coldly abandoning her, Magneto tells Pyro that it's such a shame – she was so beautiful. After Jean Grey joins the Brotherhood of Mutants, and Magneto converses with her, Pyro and Callisto join him when he walks away. Callisto thinks Jean shouldn't be there with them, as her powers are completely unstable, but Magneto says that's true only in the wrong hands. Pyro doesn’t trust her as she's one of the X-Men, but Magneto counters that by reminding John that he used to be one of them too once. Pyro doesn't think it's the same, telling Magneto he stuck with him all the way and would've killed the professor himself if he had the chance. Erik is angered to hear this, though, and tells Pyro that Charles Xavier did more for mutants than he'll ever know. Erik's single greatest regret is that Xavier had to die for their (Erik's) dream to live. Later, outside the Worthington Lab building, Iceman is walking between the crowd of mutants, searching for his girlfriend Rogue in the mutants lining up to get the cure. He is approached by his old friend and now enemy, John Allerdyce, who asks him if he's there to get the cure so he could go back to his mommy and daddy. Bobby tells Pyro he's looking for someone, and Allerdyce understands that Bobby is looking for his girlfriend, as it figures she'll want the cure. He provokes Iceman, telling him Rogue is pathetic, and Bobby gets angry, icing up his fist. John responds by creating a small fireball in his hand, daring Iceman to make a move. Iceman doesn't want to start anything there, though, and just walks away. "Same old Bobby," Pyro yells after him, "still afraid of a fight." Unlike Iceman, Pyro came there for the very purpose of starting something, and throws a huge flamethrower at the building, creating a huge explosion and a raging fire. Everyone present starts running around in panic to escape the scene. Iceman turns around to try and find Pyro, but he's long gone. Shortly later, Magneto has already spread a tape to the media, in which he threatens that Pyro's attack was only their first, as long as the cure exists. Cities will not be safe, streets will not be safe, humans will not be safe. And to his fellow mutants Magneto makes an offer: join him, or stay out of his way – enough mutant blood has been spilled already. Powerful and ready for action, the Master of Magnetism clears the path for his huge army of mutants to march united on Golden Gate Bridge. Behind him walk Pyro, Phoenix, Callisto, Juggernaut and dozens if not hundreds of more mutants. He then stops and lets his followers pass him. They all stand before him and turn around. He turns too and walks to the front again, raising his hands to use his powers. The Brotherhood reaches a hill overlooking the labs' yard. Callisto tells Magneto that the boy is on the southeastern corner of the building. After Magneto gives his mark, Pyro yells and signals to their army to charge, and they run towards the building, launching their assault. Juggernaut prepares to charge to, but Erik stops him, telling him that, in chess, the pawns go first. The soldiers pull out their guns and start firing. Magneto thinks he can dispose of the guns easily as always, but finds out they're using plastic weapons, especially designed for him. Many mutants are hit by the darts and fall down, now powerless. It then gets even worse for the Brotherhood, when some soldiers use special artillery that fires "bombs" of cure-darts to the air, which then explode like fireworks in the middle of the attacking mutants. Callisto, Pyro, Juggernaut and Quill, still on the hill with their leader, look in dismay at their poor beginning, but Magneto explains to them that that's why the pawns go first. After the X-Men arrive, Iceman creates a huge ice-wall in front of him, causing several charging Brotherhood members to run straight at the wall and fall down. Pyro wants to go down and help destroy Iceman, but Magneto stops him, telling him it's not his time to join the fight just yet. Up on the hill, Magneto tells Pyro it's time to end this war. He uses his powers to lift a car from the bridge behind them and throw it at the battle scene, with Pyro torching it along the way. The flaming car lands and explodes, and everyone runs away. Wolverine yells to the X-Men to take cover, as Magneto continues on to a second attempt with another torched car. He keeps on going with more and more cars, each time Pyro torching the cars halfway before they explode. During the battle, Logan turns to Bobby and asks him if he thinks he can take down his old friend, Pyro. Bobby nods and runs out of the cover, using his ice-powers to freeze one of the flying cars in the air, turning off the flames before it'll explode. Seeing this, Magneto finally lets Pyro to do what he wanted to do earlier – finish Iceman. More than willing, Pyro runs down to Bobby. Bobby was then forced to fight John since his powers were the only ones that would effectively counter his former friend's. Iceman and Pyro stand facing each other. John creates a fireball in his hand and turns it to a flamethrower aimed at Bobby, but Bobby shoots a small blizzard at it, and their powers collide. At first Pyro had the upper hand as he adds more power to his flamethrower, allowing his fire to overwhelm Bobby's ice, and Iceman is close to being beaten, as his blizzard being no match for it; with John was about to deliver some sort of killing blow. Finally, Pyro shuts off Iceman's blizzard, surrounding Bobby in flames. When John had the upper hand, he said (referring to Bobby's apparent lack of skill) "You're way over your head Bobby," as he is burning Iceman; "Maybe you should go back to school." Angered, Iceman - for the first time ever - transformed his entire body into ice, allowing him to resist the flames and jump out from between the flames. He grabs Pyro's arms, and freezes Pyro's hands to stop him from shooting more fire as the flames go off. After he gets up, more powerful than ever, knocks John out cold with his a headbutt, and replies, "You never should have left." It is unknown if he was obliterated when Jean Grey unleashed the full fury of her powers, although the novel states that Iceman dragged him clear of the battle site after defeating him. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''Rogue Cut After Xaviers group arrives in China whit Bishops group, Warpath make a tribute to those people who died during the war, between the pictures appears the Pyros lighter confimed that Pyro survives the Dark Phoenix events, but died during the Sentinels attacks. So far, Pyro has not appeared in the revisited history of the X-Men, after Wolverine Changed the history. Now that Jean Grey's back, it is unknown whether or not he is back with the X-Men. Only future movies will tell. Canon ''X-Men: The Official Game Pyro was going to destroy a nuclear power plant but was stopped by Iceman. Powers *'Pyrokinesis' - Pyro has the ability to manipulate fire. Weakness *Pyro cannot produce fire, requiring an external source. Equipment *Zippo Lighter (fomerly) *Dual flamethrowers Relationships Friends *﻿Magneto - Enemy turned Boss and Teammate (Original Timeline) *Mystique - Former Teammate (Original Timeline) *Sabretooth - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Juggernaut - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Callisto - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Arclight - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Psylocke - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Quill - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Multiple Man - Teammate (Original Timeline) *Avalanche - Teammate (Original Timeline) Enemies *Iceman - Friend and Classmate turned Archenemy (Original Timeline) *Rogue - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Wolverine - Teacher, Friend, and Ally turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Storm - Teacher, Ally turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Shadowcat - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Jubilee - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Colossus - Friend turned Enemy (Original Timeline) *Beast - Enemy (Original Timeline) *William Stryker - Enemy (Original Timeline) Trivia *In the comics, Pyro is Australian and his named was Saint-John Allerdyce, in the film he's portrayed as an American teenager instead of Australian. *Iceman doesn't have a close connection with Pyro in the comics. *A deleted scene ''of X-Men shows Pyro listening to Rogue talking to the other girls behind his back so then (for unknown reasons) he grins and wants to impress her by creating a fireball behind his back. Bobby Drake freezes it and Ororo Munroe says "John" but in the extended scene she says "John, what did I tell you?" and so he responds "Sorry". He is later watching Bobby talking to Rogue. This could be that he has an interest in her. *In X2 Pyro is shown examining a series of Drake family photos with an expression of envy. This hints that Pyro had a tragic past when he looks at the Drake family photos. the commentary hints that it is because he comes from a dysfunctional home. *Another deleted scene of X2 shows Pyro sitting down at night and Bobby and Rogue are struggling to build a campfire. Rogue says that he could help so Pyro takes a deep breath and the fire starts. External Links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Class 4 Category:Enhancement Category:Anti-Human Category:Stryker's Files Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Former Heroes